Clumsy
by Our Lamb
Summary: Estar enamoradas a todas nos vuelve algo tontas y torpes ¿No? preguntenselo a Isabella Swan. /EXB/OS


**Disclaimer**_**:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo demás sí.___

Estoy segura de que esto le ha pasado a más de una, porque, cuando una se enamora ¿Quién no se pone algo torpe? Jajá disfrútenlo.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling_

_Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love_

_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling_

_Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love_

_**So in love with you **_

_**Clumsy - Fergie**_

**(*)**

Ahí viene, ahí viene.

Dios mío, que guapo esta.

Edward Cullen abre paso entre la multitud de hormonales adolecentes, resaltando entre todos ellos. No era su forma de vestir –aunque se mirara guapísimo en esa camisa negra ajustada a sus brazos y que resaltaban sus ojos verdes- ni tampoco su hermoso cabello indomable color cobre –aunque ahora parecía estar más hermoso que nunca, las mechas brillaban y una que otra caía en su frente- tampoco era su forma de caminar, era el simple hecho de ser él lo que lo hacía resaltar entre todos los demás pubertos calientes.

Él no era caliente. Bueno, físicamente hablando sí.

Pero ese término solo aplicaba en esa categoría, porque Edward era un perfecto caballero en todos los sentidos, jamás se sobrepasaba con sus novias –tenía entendido que era al revés- y aunque había tenido unas cuantas regadas por Forks solo una había sido la más zorra de todas.

Tanya Denali.

Su nombre hacia que se partiera la leche. ¿Cómo pudo Edward estar con una chica así? El ni siquiera la había terminado porque era un perfecto caballero, Tanya fue la que lo mando a volar y después de unas semanas esta misma se estaba arrastrando y besando el suelo por donde caminaba. No la culpaba.

Incluso él le había dicho algo como ''eres demasiado hermosa para estar con alguien que no te quiere como te mereces'' incluso aunque ella lo haya terminado y aunque fuera más zorra que Sasha Grey*.

Y claro, no era la única que babeaba por ese dios griego, me atrevía a decir que toda la población femenina de Forks lo hacía y cuando decía toda era toda. Incluso mi abuela pensaba que Edward era un Ángel hecho por los mismos dioses de la belleza y que por alguna razón había sido mandado a este mundo, para que con su perfección nos hiciera un poco mejor a todos. Bueno, no tan así pero mi abuela sí que lo amaba.

El fastidioso sonido del timbre que me avisaba que ya era hora de entrar a clases me saco de mis pensamientos sobre Edward perfección Cullen.

Tome mis libros puestos sobre la mesa del comedor y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase con una sonrisa en los labios y latiéndome el corazón son fuerza.

Tocaba biología. Tocaba biología con Edward. Tocaba biología donde me sentaba con Edward. Tocaba biología donde podía admirar entre pupilas la perfección de Edward.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo. Isabella Swan. Tenía la maravillosa y muy escasa oportunidad de sentarme con él, sabía que muchas chicas matarían por estar donde yo.

Entre a la clase y Edward ya estaba sentado en su lugar, leyendo algo de su libreta , frunciendo su ceño en manera de concentración y haciendo un tierno puchero con su boca, su cabello se miraba un poquito más claro hoy por las luces que entraban desde los ventanales del aula. Su camisa se adhería perfectamente a sus anchos y musculosos –sin exagerar- brazos. ¿Qué no daría yo por que el me sujetara de la cintura con esas dos armas mortales? ¿Por qué no me acaricia la cara con esa mano que, a pesar de ser muy masculina, estaba segura de que era muy suave? ¿Por qué sus hermosos dedos –y de seguro muy habilidosos en otros términos- no sujetaban mi cabello y lo acomodaba detrás de mí oreja?

Tome mi asiento junto a él y aspire su dulce aroma.

Miel, perfume masculino y un olor que de seguro podría ser de él mismo.

Olor a hombre.

Tuve que apretar mis piernas por instinto. Era una asquerosa pervertida.

Las miradas de envidia nunca me pasaban desapercibidas, todas deseaban sentarse donde yo, lo sentía por ellas.

En realidad no.

-Hola Bella. -saludo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, luciendo más hermoso que siempre.

-Hey Edward. –la verdad que me sorprendía que mis palabras salieran tan fluidas con él, a veces pensaba que terminaría diciendo unas de mis locuras.

''Hola Edward, sabes me la paso pensando todo el día en ti, pero no hablemos de mi si no de t... ¿Puedo besar el lunar detrás de tu oreja?''

No sería agradable.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Siempre tan caballeroso.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias. Escuche que ahora el señor Banner tiene una clase especial.

-Solo espero que no nos ponga a comer la cebolla dorada.

Sonrió de una forma encantadora y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy divertida Bella –amaba como sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre- ¿Por qué casi no hablamos?

Quisiera saber lo mismo. Quisiera saber por qué no te estoy besando en este momento.

Me sonroje.

-En todo el día solo nos vemos en esta clase.

-He sido capaz de darme cuenta de eso. –Me sentí tonta- ¿Qué dice Charlie?

Mi papá y el suyo eran muy buenos amigos, todos los domingos iban a pescar. Cuando era más pequeña yo me quedaba con mi abuela y Edward con nosotras, Nana siempre había dicho ''cuando Edward crezca será todo un caballero'' y dicho y hecho. Edward se convirtió en todo un hombre y en el favorito de Nana, siempre me preguntaba por él y estaba segura de que estaba algo enamorada.

-Bien, esta algo triste por que como ya viene invierno la temporada de pesca no es tan buena, los peces no andan casi en el lago.

-Me imagino, papá dice que por eso no han ido a pescar últimamente, tiene muchas ganas de ver a Charlie.

-Estoy segura de que cuando este clima pase ellos dos lo van a pasar bien.

-Eso espero.

El señor Banner entro al aula con un balde de metal y jeringas.

-Buenas tardes alumnos.-saludo

Un coro de voces respondió, unas más entusiasmadas que otras.

-La clase de hoy será algo especial y distintas a las demás. –casi pude sentir a Edward sonreír.- En la clase de hoy jóvenes, veremos la sangre de las vacas. –Levanto el balde de metal que se había posado en la mesa.- tenemos cinco litros de sangre de estos animales, suficiente para todos.

Muchos se quejaron asqueados.

-¿De qué se quejan? –Pregunto divertido- saben, algunas personas pagan por beber esta sangre, deberían de estar agradecidos de que yo se las daré gratis. –bromeo. –empiecen a preparar los microscopios chicos.

-Esto será divertido. –murmuro Edward.

-No estoy tan segura.- tome el microscopio y empecé a ajustar el lente. –No me emociona ver la sangre y menos de una vaca.

Edward sonrió.

-Si te desmayas yo te atrapo.

Me sonroje escarlata y el sonrío más.

-Voy a necesitar a un ayudante. –anuncio el profesor Banner y dio una mirada por el aula.

Yo no por favor, por favor por favor.

-Señorita Isabella ¿nos haría el honor?

Mierda.

-Lo siento profesor, la verdad es que lo voy a arruinar.

-Tonterías. Pasa por favor.

-Por favor señor Banner…

-Pasa Bella. –me interrumpió Edward. –yo sé que tú puedes.

No sé si fue su mirada o su confianza hacia mí de que de verdad pensara que yo podía o no sé si fue que yo de verdad estaba algo tonta. No sé qué fue pero me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia el profesor que me esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todo lo que hago por impresionar al futuro padre de mis hijos.

-Creo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer señorita.

Si profesor, ya sé, sus trescientas clases sobre como ver la sangre en el microscopio se me quedaron grabadas, más de lo que se imagina.

Ajuste el lente del microscopio y lo conecte, tome el bote que contenía la sangre de vaca y aspire profundo antes de destaparlo. La sangre era demasiado oscura y se miraba demasiado espesa. Casi me hace vomitar. Tome la jeringa y extraí un poco, no sin batallar un poquito porque era como tratar de tomar petróleo con la jeringa.

As-que-ro-so.

Deposite un poco sobre el lente con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias señorita Swan, no muchos tienen las agallas para hacer esto. –no sé si lo dijo sarcásticamente porque en realidad no había hecho mucho.

Me sonroje y estaba dispuesta a regresar a mi asiento cuando Edward me giño el ojo.

Sonreí como idiota. Las palmas de las manos me sudaron y mi corazón se volvió loco, sentí como miles de mariposas volaban por mi estómago y se atoraron en mi garganta. Ya veía venir lo estúpida que me iba a poner cuando me sentara a su lado.

Pero no vi venir lo que paso.

Mis pies se enredaron a causa de los nervios, mi sangre se puso helada y fue como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta.

Pude escuchar al profesor gritar.

Pude ver como Tanya e Irina sonreían por lo que miraban que venía a continuación.

Pude mirar la mirada burlona de Emmet.

Pude mirar la preocupación en el rostro de Mike.

Pero no pude mirar que me iba a caer en la mesa y por eso no pude sostenerme.

Caí sobre toda la mesa del profesor Banner, sus papeles volaron y pude jurar que él estaba tratando de atraparlos. El pote de sangre salió volando hacia arriba y supe que sería mi muerte.

La sangre salió volando en todas las direcciones pero especialmente toda me cayó a mí.

Pude sentir el líquido tinto escurrir por mi frente y mojando mi cabello, sentí como la sangre se abría paso por mi cuero cabelludo y se me desbordaba por mi cuello, sentí como incluso una que otra gota caía en mis pestañas y salpicaba mi nariz.

Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundos para que todos comenzaran a reír. Los apuntes del señor Banner yacían en el suelo todos empapados de sangre, podría apostar mi casa entera a que el profesor estaba mortificado.

Mire hacia Edward y estaba sonriendo, conteniendo su risa y tratando de ser un caballero pero no duro mucho.

Al parecer no era lo suficiente lo que me había pasado, porque al tratar de levantarme y recuperar mi dignidad –la casi inexistente que me quedaba- mi pie patino sobre el piso tinto e hizo que resbalara y mi codo golpeara un estante que estaba a la izquierda de mí. Haciendo que un contenedor de ranas vivas se cayera por el piso y se rompiera en mil pedazos y que todas esas cosas saltarinas salieran saltando por todos lados.

Pero cuando Edward realmente soltó la risa fue cuando una me cayó directamente en la cabeza.

Él lo sabía. Nada podía salir peor.

¿Todo por qué? Por estar enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Esto solo me pasaba a mí.

_First time _

_(la primera vez)_

_That I saw your eyes _

_(que mire tus ojos)_

_Boy you looked right through me _

_(chico tu me mirabas fijamente) _

_Play it cool _

_(lo disimulabas bien)_

_But I knew you knew _

_(pero yo sabia que tu sabias)_

_That cupid hit me _

_(que cupido me habia flechado)_

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling_

_(tu me tienes viajando tropezando, volteando, hurgando)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

_(torpe porque me estoy enamorando)_

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling _

_(tu me tienes viajando Tropezando, volteando, hurgando)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love_

_(torpe porque me estoy enamorando)_

_So in love with you _

_(tan enamorada de ti)_

_Can't breath _

_(no puedo respirar)_

_When you touch me, see_

_(cuando tu me tocas veo)_

_Butterflies so crazy _

_(Mariposas tan locas)_

_Whoa now, think I'm goin down _

_(Y ahora creo que me estoy desmayando)_

_Friends don't know whats with me _

_(Mis amigos no saben que me está pasando)_

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling _

_(Tú me tienes viajando Tropezando, volteando, hurgando)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love _

_(Torpe porque me estoy enamorando)_

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling _

_(Tú me tienes viajando Tropezando, volteando, hurgando)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love _

_(Torpe porque me estoy enamorando)_

_So in love with you _

_(Tan enamorada de ti)_

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me _

_(Tu sabes esta no es la primera vez que me pasa)_

_This love sick thing _

_(Esta cosa enferma del amor)_

_I like serious relationships and a _

_(A mí me gustan las relaciones serias)_

_A girl like me dont stay single for long _

_(Y una chica como yo no estara soltera por mucho tiempo)_

_Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up _

_(Porque cada vez que termino con mi novio)_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone _

_(Mi mundo se destruye y me siento tan sola)_

_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back _

_(El bichito del amor se arrastró por encima mío y me mordió y ahora estoy de vuelta)_

_You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling _

_(Tú me tienes viajando Tropezando, volteando, hurgando)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love (torpe porque me estoy enamorando)_

_You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling _

_(Tú me tienes viajando Tropezando, volteando, hurgando)_

_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love (torpe porque me estoy enamorando)_

_**So in love with you**_

_**Tan enamorada de ti **_

**(*)**

Espero que se hayan divertido al leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo (:

Este One Shoot algo corto fue inspirado en la canción de Fergie ''Clumsy'' he ahí el nombre del OS jajaja si la escuchan creo que es mejor (?)

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
